You did it Birdie
by zero434
Summary: Gilbert challenge Matthew to live a day with out him and that of he passe it he will love him for ever.


You Did It Birdie, Can you do it Everyday?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. The plot is once again inspired by a short sad story from face book.**

**Warning: a really sad fic don't read if you don't want to be sad. **

**While reading this I really suggest reading this story while listening to run away train by Soul Asylum.**

"He Birdie you up for a challenged?" Matthew glanced over to his boyfriend. He admire how magnificent his blood red eyes were as it sparkled from the light coming from the setting sun and how soft his lovers silver locks flutter as the wind passed by. Today was a perfect day. Gilbert had taken him out on one of the most his lover would say "awesome" date he had ever had, but of course every day Matthew spend with his beloved were the awesomess days even if they didn't do anything especial.

"Well birdie are you up for it?" Matthew nodded and tightened his hold on one of Gilberts arm and rests his head on his shoulder. You could say this was a perfect end of a perfect date as the sat by the shore watching the sunset listening to the crashing wave of the sea. Gilbert rests his head a top of Matthew's head.

"Ok, the challenge is to live with out me for a whole day. No text, calls, emails, or visit." Matthew frown at this he looked at his lover to see him look forward into the distance, intently watching the sun set. Finally when he didn't get an answer Gilbert looked down at his beloved to see a confused look etched on his angelic face.

"Think you can handle that birdie?" Matthew turned and looked at his knees and tightly hugged the white bear Gilbert had won for him from the fair they went to.

Seeing that his lover was upset he grabbed Matthew's chin to force him to look him in the eyes.

"Matthew Williams if you do this I will love you forever." The albino said with a smile on his face.

Gilbert had never called Matthew by his real name unless he was dead serious about something. It reminded Matthew when Gilbert confessed to him.

"_MATTHEW WILLAMS I LOVE YOU SO WOULD YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" yelled the albino with shear determination in his eyes and a blood red coloured face. This would have been a comical moment if Matthew did feel the same way._

_Receiving no response the heart broken man turned not make a fool of himself anymore in front of Matthew's math class. He was surprised when he was suddenly jerked back only to meet Matthew's soft and warm lips. In fact he was so surprised he fainted right there and then._

Matthew chuckled at the memory and leaned in to kiss his lover on the lips. Once again he was grace with a blushing Gilbert but instead of a cocky smile he received a sad one that did not reach his beautiful ruby red eyes. Matthew sighed.

"Fine I'll agree to this stupid challenged but you better keep your promise and love me forever." He gave Gilbert a serious look puffed up his cheek and crossed his arms in a childish manner. Gilbert chuckled at the sight of his beautiful angel's childish act and kissed him on the cheeks then on the lips.

"Of course when have I ever broke a promise." He pulled Matthew into a hug and nuzzled Matthew's hair.

Matthew thought about it although he already knew the Gilbert never once made a promise he couldn't keep. One promise in particular brought a smile to Matthew's face. It was the promise they made when they were kids. Gilbert had thought Matthew was a girl and swore that he will be his knight in shinning armor protecting him from anything that can harm him especially stupid heroes, crazy pirates and perverted wine freaks.

Even though they were separated when they were kids when they finally meet each other again in high school Gilbert kept the promise even when he finally figured out Matthew was a boy.(in the changing room at P.E class) he was like an over protective hen which caused Gilbert to get dumped by his girlfriend.

**Later that night**

Gilbert took of his shoes and entered his home with his brother and Father waiting for him at the living room. He smiled as he remembered Matthew's smiling face that held a red bush after that long session of love making in the car. His smile however vanished when he faced his father.

"Did you tell him." was the monotone question he father asked. Gilbert shook his head. He looked at his brother who looked so much like his their father. Ludwig had a sad look on his face and if look closely you could see tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh c'mon little bruder don't cry on me now." Gilbert said in a voice that sloppily covered in fake cheerfulness.

"But bruder-!" Ludwig did not have a chance to finish as he was pulled into a hug by his older brother who let out a strangled cry.

"I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HIM! I-I don't…" Gilbert broke down to a sobbing mess as his brother awkwardly return the bruising hug he had just receive and he let the tears fall and patted his brothers back as Gilbert tightened his hold as if he let go he would die. Seeing his sons made his heart clench as he let a lone tear fall he walked over and hug both his sons.

"I-I told him not to contact me for the whole day tomorrow." Gilbert said as he some what calmed down after a few minutes. He took a white envelope out of his jacket and handed it to his father.

"When he comes over here the day after tomorrow give it to him." The albino said in a dulled and tired voice. He father nodded and he went to his room. With a dull click that signaled that his door was closed he laid down his bed clutching a picture of Matthew.

"Good night my beloved birdie you've been awesome." And with a smile and tears flowing out of his eyes he closed them thinking that maybe he'll see Matthew again some day.

**In the morning**

Matthew woke up with a smile on his face rubbing his sore back. Gilbert sure was passionate last night. He grabbed his phone to text his lover but then he remembered the challenge Gilbert gave him. Matthew thought it was strange but it's too late to back out now. A sad smile made its way into Matthew's face as the thought of not having Gilbert around. He didn't even want to think about it, it would have been a terribly lonely and not awesome life to live. Matthew got of his bed and thought about what he was going to do on a Gilbert less day.

**The next day**

Matthew happily skipped to Gilberts how. Yesterday was hellishly unawesome as Matthew thought Gilbert would say. He was really happy to see Gilbert today and the thought of the albino say I will love you forever made Matthew just all the more excited. God knows Matthew won't be able to stay much longer with out his lover. All he did yesterday was read a book occasionally looking at the picture of him and Matthew when they went on the ski trip, eat, read a book, thinking of his beloved albino boyfriend and so on.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer hoping it was Gilbert who answered the door. He really wanted to see Gilbert. As he waited he noticed that allot of cars were parked around Gilberts house.

The door opened to reveal a tall stern looking blond with long blond hair.

"Oh hi good morning Mr. Weillschmidt, um I hope I'm not bothering but is Gilbert there?" asked Matthew in a hopeful tone. The taller blonde did nothing but looked down and beckoned him to follow. Matthew did so and closed the door. The taller blonde led Matthew to the living room at firs glance he thought they were having a party. He started to feel left out as he saw his and Gilbert's friends in the living room but the thought was gone as he saw the look on their faces. Disturbed that even Alfred who seemed life a ball sunshine had his head hung in sadness.

He fully entered the living room to see a coffin.

A coffin with an envelope lying on top.

So it was a funeral? But for who? No one mentioned any body dying. He looked around the place to see that no one would answer his questioning gaze. He tried to see if he would see Gilbert around so that he could get some answer because it seemed nobody is willing to give him one. He looked at Gilbert dad's standing by the coffin and saw that he was the only one willing to look him in the eyes.

"Um where's-" Gilbert's dad held up a had to stop him from talking and told him to come over. Confused Matthew went over to look at the coffin to see who had died and what he saw chilled his very being. What he saw threw the glass window of the coffin was his beloved with eyes closed with his face holding no emotion what so every he skin was paler that usual. He was laying there. In there like a dead person.

Tears started fall as things finally caught up with Matthew. His throat tightened as he tried to speak nothing would come out. He wanted to yell, to-to do something but it seemed like his body won't listen to him either. Francis and Alfred approached him to try and comfort him putting comforting hands on his but they were shocked as their hands were slapped away.

"What kind of fucking joke is this?" Matthew turned from the coffin to face Gilbert's dad while wiping his tears away. There is now way that it was the man he loved that was in that coffin.

"It's not a joke. Gilbert my eldest son is dead." The owner of the house took a deep breath. "He… he had an illness that ran in my wife's family. We- we found out that Gilbert had at after your High school graduation." At this point the older blonde started to shake. "He didn't want to tell people un-until he- he was gone. He said he didn't want anybody to worry or to start treating him differently. He-he…" the old man was now hanging on to his son's coffin for support. Ludwig stood up to give support to his old man. When he regains his balance he looked at Matthew with a sad look. "He wanted me to give this to you." He took the envelope that was on top of the coffin and handed it to Matthew.

Matthew took the envelope from the shaking hands with his hands shaking just like the older blond. He opened it, he burst in to tears and crumbled to the floor not caring anymore as he let out a scream that was less deafening that the short silence that followed as Matthew passed out while holding desperately onto the piece of paper.

**The letter said. **

**YOU DID IT BIRDIE! Now can you do it every day? **

**Remember I'll always love you Matthew **

**FOREVER YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOUR **

**Gilbert Weillschmidt**


End file.
